A Curse on the Sands of Time
by The.Don.Vinnie.D
Summary: When a tragedy leaves Harry obsessed with vengeance, an accident gives him an opportunity to save his soul. I'm not JK Rowling, and this is for fun. I'm just playing in the sandbox she built.
1. Chapter 1

**April 2028, Potter Manor**

Harry sat watched as his wife Ginny and their daughter Lily Luna, made the final plans to her wedding. Harry wasn't particularly fond of her marrying Scorpius Malfoy, or any boy really, but Scorpius had been very polite and didn't seem to be following the ways of his father and grandfather. At first Harry felt it was all a ploy to gain power and title, but since Teddy Lupin, his godson, had taken the mantle of Lord Black, and James was taking the Potter title, Scorpius was taking Lily for Lily, and seemed happy with that. It was a soft pop of apparition followed by muffled sniffles and sobs that broke him from his thoughts.

Hermione Granger-Weasley was in a right state and turned to her oldest and best friend for help. She had found Ron cheating on her with of all people Faye Finnegan nee Dunbar. She confronted Ron on this and the ginger's temper had ignited. Instead of admitting his error, he tried to turn it on Hermione for not taking care of his needs, thus forcing him to go elsewhere. Harry was forced to put a body-bind on every Weasley woman in the house as Molly, Ginny, Lily, Rose, Victoire, Domanique and Fleur Weasley were almost instantly looking for blood, Ron's blood. Scorpius Malfoy arrived just as Harry was leaving. "Scorpius, Watch over them while I go find Ron." He looked at his Son in Law to be and saw something odd. "You okay son?" Scorpius waved him off. "Yes sir, uh why are they all in bodybinds?" Harry told the boy Hermione had caught Ron cheating, and to remove the spell once he had left. He kissed them all goodbye and went after Ron. Harry had no idea that was the last time he saw any of them.

It wasn't hard to find Ron. He was drinking his problems away in a bar in near the Burrow. He and Harry often went there after a mission because they could get a taxi or even stumble their way to the Burrow and Molly's hangover potions. Harry lit into his Brother in Law. Ron tried using the same tactic as he had with Hermione and was immediately punched in the face. "If I had cheated on Ginny, would you take that shite from me as an excuse?" Ron heard him shout. Unfortunately, the alcohol and Ron's basic temper meant none of it sunk in. Ron instead got to his feet and attacked Harry. Harry finally put Ron down and tied him up. The bar was almost empty, and the few there knew them both as police so they didn't call for help. Harry finally sobered up Ron so he could find out what possessed him to hurt Hermione like that, but before he could, several aurors entered the bar, led by Arthur Weasley, who looked ready to cry.

Potter Manor had been attacked. Everyone there had been killed. James and Albus Potter had come home to visit and help, and were killed as well. Scorpius Malfoy was found to have a tracking device on him which is how they got through the wards. James had lived long enough to explain what happened. Scorpius was also under some kind of spell. He raised his wand against Lily and killed her during the battle. They attackers were all wearing the outfit of Voldemort's Death-Eaters. Harry went mad with grief and had to be restrained. Ron made a huge mistake and mentioned how he wouldn't have to face Hermione's wrath. This was too much and Harry began pummeling his now former bet friend. It took the whole team to pull Harry off Ron.

 **September 2030**

Harry had been after this gang for months. Voldemort had been finished over thirty years ago but there were still Death Eaters loose, and loyal to his cause. A special auror task force had been created to round up these criminals by Minister Shacklebolt and Harry was of the first choices. Harry actually volunteered. Over the next year, he had captured dozens of new Death-Eaters and killed many more. His superiors were not pleased but could not deny Harry's kills were warranted. He had lost his right eye in battle and now wore a patch over it. He was no longer called the Boy-who-lived, the chosen one, or the man that conquered. All called him Hunter. When it was discovered that Lucius Malfoy was behind the attack on his family, Harry became a machine. Even Arthur Weasley could not get through to his son-in-law anymore. Harry had one focus only. Kill Malfoy.

Here and now the last outstanding Death Eaters were about to be apprehended. Harry and his team surrounded the location and set up anti-apparition and portkey wards. When all was set, Harry gave the signal to move in and a battle ensued. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy there. He knew he should have killed the pretentious coward at that final battle. Now, there was nothing left for Harry to live for.. James had a son who would be the Lord Potter. Harry was free to do whatever he had to.

Since the wards prevented their escape the Death-Eaters were defeated but not without casualty. Harry saw both Lucius and Draco, and he attacked. Harry didn't want to capture, he was out to kill. Draco screamed and begged for mercy. He swore on his life and magic he was forced to help by his father. He pleaded after his surrender, as this had already cost him his son. Lucius took a shot at Draco but Harry blocked it. As Harry's team entered, Lucius fled. Harry pursued in a heartbeat. It was like the Department of Mysteries all over again. Instead of Bellatrix though, it was Malfoy. Lucius was driven into the lab and Harry decided that it would end there. One of them would not survive.

As they battled Harry felt the cold surround him. He then heard the scream of his mother. He dodged a curse and saw a dementor. He cast a patronus to drive the wraith back but was struck by a cutting curse. Harry turned back to Lucius and fired a blasting curse. They continued to trade spells and curses until Harry hit his target square in the chest. Harry approached his fallen adversary. Lucius was able to fire one more hex at Harry, but Harry dodged and put a redacto right between Malfoy's eyes, exploding his head. Unfortunately he didn't have time to celebrate. The Death Eaters had been working on some experiment with the sands for Time-Turners. Malfoy's hex hit the sands. The resulting explosion fully ended the battle but the only remains of Harry were some of his robes and the remains of his wand.

###############################-

Harry woke up with at headache as big as a hippogriff. Harry hadn't had that nightmare in years. It was the night his parents were killed. The night all his troubles began. He woke up expecting to see the laboratory he had been battling in. Instead he found himself in an empty field. He looked around and tried to get his bearings. He got to his feet and began searching for his wand. When he couldn't find it he checked for his spare. Fortunately it was there. He took several moments to heal the wounds he had accumulated. He walked to the closest town, hoping that it was a wizarding town.

As he walked, because he was too uncertain to try apparition, he thought of the fight with Malfoy and what it had entailed. Lucius Malfoy was spared on his recommendation. Sure Narcissa had helped him fool Voldemort for the final battle, but that only covered her and maybe Draco. He spared Lucius due to his mentor Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore always gave them a chance to redeem themselves. Harry had followed in his mentor's footsteps and done the same. He had even named one of his children after the man. Even when others looked for the most severe punishments, Harry had done like Dumbledore and shown mercy. It had been futile. It had cost him everything. He continued to the town and found a store. He found in his pockets his wallet, and thankfully there were some pound notes. He found and bought a newspaper. It was early June 19, 1987.


	2. Chapter 2

_...Lucius was able to fire one more hex at Harry, but Harry dodged and put a redacto right between Malfoy's eyes, exploding his head. Unfortunately he didn't have time to celebrate. The Death Eaters had been working on some experiment with the sands for Time-Turners._ _Malfoy's hex_ _hit the sands. The resulting explosion fully ended the battle but the only remains of Harry were some of his robes and the remains of his wand._

###############################-

Harry woke up with at headache as big as a hippogriff. Harry hadn't had that nightmare in years. It was the night his parents were killed. The night all his troubles began. He woke up expecting to see the laboratory he had been battling in. Instead he found himself in an empty field. He looked around and tried to get his bearings. He got to his feet and began searching for his wand. When he couldn't find it he checked for his spare. Fortunately it was there. He took several moments to heal the wounds he had accumulated. He walked to the closest town, hoping that it was a wizarding town.

As he walked, because he was too uncertain to try apparition, he thought of the fight with Malfoy and what it had entailed. Lucius Malfoy was spared on his recommendation. Sure Narcissa had helped him fool Voldemort for the final battle, but that only covered her and maybe Draco. He spared Lucius due to his mentor Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore always gave them a chance to redeem themselves. Harry had followed in his mentor's footsteps and done the same. He had even named one of his children after the man. Even when others looked for the most severe punishments, Harry had done like Dumbledore and shown mercy. It had been futile. It had cost him everything. He continued to the town and found a store. He found in his pockets his wallet, and thankfully there were some pound notes. He found and bought a newspaper. It was early June, 1987.

He made his way to Godric's Hollow where he grabbed supplies and took residence in the remains of his parents' home. As he ate he began a plan. Anger fueled his mind. Gone was the merciful Harry, student of Dumbledore. Dumbledore and his greater good had cost him too much. The current Harry was suffering the _tender mercies_ of the Dursleys. Older Harry could help him. Since he was in 1987, perhaps he could prevent some of the mistakes, like letting Malfoy live and the horcruxes. He tweaked his plan and before he went to sleep, knew what he wanted to do.

He awoke with a purpose. First Harry searched the house. He wanted a trunk, an auror trunk. His father was an auror so maybe he had one. Harry found it in the basement. It had a bedroom, bathroom, and a small kitchen for living and a potions lab/ library for preparing when on a stakeout. It was old and out of date, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He would have killed to have this during the horcrux hunt. Harry then began preparing the trunk for use. After it was stocked and clean, Harry began filling vials with memories. He would give his younger self a chance even if he failed. There were memories of events, spells, potions, occlumency, and most importantly, the horcruxes. He also left a journal of his plan. If he was lucky, he would complete most of his plan, but the journal would tell his younger self what to do if he failed. When he finished, Harry headed for Gringotts.

 **Gringotts, later that day**

At Gringotts, Harry decided to begin removing the control Dumbledore had placed on him. He sought an audience with the Director of Gringotts. He turned out to be Chief of all the goblin clans, Ragnok. When he explained the horcrux, Ragnok was appalled that such dark magic had been brought into Gringotts. Harry explained who created it and how Belletrix was ordered to store it in the vault. This protected the money in the vault. Harry had not forgotten how the goblins treated him after he and his friends broke into and out of the bank. Only his status among wizards kept them from trying to seize his vaults for crimes against the goblin nation. This act today would spare Bellatrix for now, but it protected Harry for much longer.

Once the horcrux was destroyed, Harry explained who he was. Who he really was. He and Ragnok developed an elaborate plan. They created a new identity for the older Harry. He would now be known as Hunter Jameson. He would be able to identify himself without falsifying any oaths. He was James' son and he had been known as hunter. A blood test had confirmed Harry's identity and had also identified him as the heir of several other families. Gryffindor, Potter, Peverell, and surprisingly, Slytherin. No matter the outcome, there was proof that he and Harrison James Potter were related. The goblins would process the paperwork and by Monday morning, Hunter Jameson would be Harry Potter's guardian.

It was mid afternoon when Hunter came across one of his nightmares in action. Dudley and his gang were beating on a small boy. They had been "Harry Hunting" and finally caught their prey. The rage took him and Hunter saved his younger self. Piers Polkiss was thrown against the wall hard enough to crack his ribs. Hunter then began using an open hand to slap or back-hand the rest until only Dudley remained. Even at seven years old, Dudley was enormous. He was a heart attack waiting to happen. Unfortunately he was also stupid, and lunged at the man that stopped him beating on his cousin. Harry side-stepped the boy and clouted him as he passed. Dudley went into the wall head first and was knocked out.

This was when a couple of local police officers came by. Hunter had charmed his wallet and the officers saw his auror badge and identification as that of a muggle detective. Dudley's little gang was arrested and taken into custody for their parents to collect. Harry showed the officers his younger self and stated he was taking the boy to a hospital for his injuries.

At the hospital young Harry was examined and Hunter got a copy of all the reports. The Dursleys were NOT going unpunished anymore. The hospital kept the young Harry for a few days, so Hunter proceeded with a little revenge. He filed the reports from the hospital with the police report of the officers that took Dudley in, and also a child abuse report of Vernon and Petunia.

He also used his badge at the Ministry. The security at night as worse than nothing with Fudge in charge. He replaced the real prophecy with one he created and set a few wards on it. If he failed, this booby trap would kill that snake Nagini in the process. He then went to Hopkirk's office to disable the tracking of magic at Privet Drive. It would look like a malfunction and be fixed but that point, his work would be done.

 **AcotSoT..AcotSoT..AcotSoT..AcotSoT..AcotSoT..AcotSoT..**

It was a week later that Harry was returned to the Dursley's home on Privet Dr. Hunter had accepted that the wards on the property were good for now and this would also keep Dumbledore out of their business. He and young Harry walked up to the door and entered. Young Harry was afraid but his older self had promised to protect him.

Vernon flew into a rage when Dudley pointed out Hunter as the man that beat up he and his friends. Vernon attacked Hunter but was quickly subdued. Hunter broke Vernon's arm (right where young Harry had been broken) and choked the bulbous man out. Petunia tried to hit him with a frying pan and Hunter took it from her mid-swing. Normally he would not strike a woman, but he saw Petunia as a muggle version of Bellatrix Lestrange and slammed her head into the wall. Dudley soiled himself and ran to his room. After moving young Harry to the smaller bedroom and setting up the room properly. Harry herded the Dursleys and explained how life was going to be from now on.

Over the next few years, life vastly improved for Harry Potter. His "cousin" a man named "Hunter Jameson" lived with him at Privet Dr. with the Dursleys, not that he was ever seen. Harry was allowed and encouraged to do his best in school and was proving to be an excellent student. Various potions had corrected most of the damage Harry had. He was slightly above average in height. His muscles were strong and toned, and his vision was almost perfect. He didn't need glasses unless he was reading. His reputation in the community was impeccable now. This also had an effect on Dudley. The presence of "Jameson" squashed the boy's temper tantrums and general horrid attitude.

Harry was also educated in magic. After his school work was done, Harry joined Jameson in the trunk to learn magic. When Harry would enter Hogwarts he would far exceed the others. Harry was quick to learn Potions and DADA, and only slightly less adept at Charms and Transfiguration. Snape was going to have a heart attack when he met this Harry. Hunter also explained what happened to James and Lily. Harry was furious at Vernon and Petunia but Hunter kept him calm. There was no difference in his opinion, but he knew the boy had to keep his temper in check.

It wasn't all studying for Harry. Hunter also gave Harry movie nights or took him to movies. He saw classics like the _Dirty Dozen_ and _Officer and a Gentleman_ , and more modern films like the Star Wars series. There were comedies and dramas. Harry was very interested in the _Untouchables_ , and found movies like _The Karate Kid_ and Indiana Jones to be outstanding. His reaction to _Batman_ was perfect. Hunter was hoping this new Harry would react as he had and was not disappointed. Harry related much of the Star Wars saga and the "force" to his own use of magic. This forced Hunter to explain Voldemort. He likened Darth Vader (with a mix of the emperor) to Voldemort so that Harry could get a good feel, but he also added the similarities to Hitler to fully explain the bigotry. In the end, Harry had a solid knowledge of what he would someday face, and why Hunter worked him so hard.

Harry asked about Hogwarts, and Hunter explained various people he would meet. The professors were easy to explain, and their philosophies. When he explained Dumbledore, Harry lost control again. Hunter calmed him down and continued. "Dumbledore is an educated idiot Harry. He thinks his way is the best way. That his _greater good_ is a trump to anyone else's opinion and should not be questioned. This is wrong. There are always more than one point of view. Dumbledore thinks everyone can be redeemed, that everyone can be brought back to the light. He believes that there is no need to kill someone. I disagree. I believe that there are those who cannot be saved and that true evil must die. What do you think, Harry?"

Harry had to think. He began to review the movies he had seen, the books he read, and the beliefs of his favorite characters. Elliot Ness didn't look to kill, but when he was pushed, he did. Ness wasn't evil, he was a good guy. Luke Skywalker was a Jedi, the ultimate light warrior, but he had to kill. Soldiers killed. The dirty dozen killed all those Nazi generals because they were evil. Batman didn't kill, or did he? Harry thought hard and remembered that he had killed some of the bad guys when they fought in the bell tower. Police killed sometimes. Soldiers killed also. Only when they had to but they did. Superman even killed General Zod. He didn't want to but he was left with no choice.

Harry looked to Hunter. "Am I a soldier?" Hunter smiled. Harry had come to the conclusion he had been guiding him to all along. It would help Harry survive and remove the guilt. He would be able to do what was necessary even if he didn't want to. "Unfortunately Harry, you are. You shouldn't be but yes. I have been guiding you to this so you could survive. I took away a part of your childhood so that you could be ready. Voldemort isn't dead, and because you live, he will try to finish what he started. If we had followed Dumbledore's plan, when Voldemort or his minions attacked, you would be unprepared. They will try to kill you, and you would be trying to stun and capture." Harry cut him off. "Yeah and get killed for my trouble. Like Jim Malone told Elliot Ness, the first rule of police work, at the end of your shift, go home alive."


	3. Chapter 3

As the school term came to a close, Hunter refocused on the horcruxes. He made several attempts for the Diary. Unfortunately, Lucius was much more protective when he still had money to spend and Hunter never got close. With Sirius still alive, the House of Black refused to let Hunter in. That meant he couldn't get the Locket. The Diadem was in Hogwarts, and Nagini, well... That really left one to go for. The Ring.

He hadn't killed this one in original time-line, Dumbledore had, so he had to be more careful. He was not careful enough. Hunter arrived at the Gaunt Shack. It looked worse than the memory he had seen in Dumbledore's pensieve, but Hunter was not surprised. There were several powerful wards, and even more enchantments on the shack. Hunter spent hours getting through them. When he finally made it inside, he needed to rest. Hunter was sure that Dumbledore made it only because of the Elder Wand.

Gaining his strength back, he began searching the shack for the horcrux. He finally found it in a box under a loose floor board. He was careful with the box since even it was enchanted with dark magic. When Hunter finally got it open he forgot the curse on the ring. Before he destroyed the horcrux, he got caught by the curse on the ring. He could see it traveling up his arm. Knowing it would kill him, he cast a cutting curse at his elbow and cut off his arm. He screamed in pain but focused enough to cauterize the wound before he bled out. Hunter had to take a few minutes to recuperate before he could move. He looked down and saw his severed arm laying on the floor. It was withered and black, and looked more like a spandex glove over a skeleton. Angry with himself, he wrote a note, much like Regulus Black had, and placed it in the box with a plastic toy ring.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

 _Your flight from death is at an end. You got my arm, but I have the ring. Your horcrux is gone._

 _YOU ARE MORTAL!_

 _The Hunter_

Dumbledore would see this first and hopefully leave it for Voldemort. If he didn't Hunter didn't care. This would give Harry the chance to really rub it in the old man's face. Hunter levitated the ring into a box and headed for Gringotts.

The goblins eliminated the horcrux and checked the ring. They found no other curses. It was only a ring, with the Ressurection Stone in it now. Hunter pocketed the ring. Ragnok pointed to his arm and asked what happened and Hunter told him of this last adventure. It didn't take long for Ragnok to get a healer to look at the wound, but as Hunter suspected, there was no saving him. He had slowed the curse immensely but like Dumbledore, it would eventually claim his life. Hunter took the time to set his affairs in order. Ragnok would watch over the accounts and Hunter gave him a few more specifics for future investments, then he left. He needed to prepare Harry.

Harry found a note from Hunter that told him to study on his own for a few days and that he would see him soon. Hunter had gone on short trips before so it was nothing new. Harry just studied as instructed and waited for his mentor to return. There were a couple movies that looked good.

Hunter was struggling to get everything arranged. The curse of the ring was working far faster than it had on Dumbledore. Hunter chuckled at the thought that Snape was very useful when he wanted to be. He wasn't going to get it all done in time, so he changed his plan. He had always suspected that he would fail before his task was complete, and had a portrait made. He was certainly on borrowed time. It was going to be close. He wrote one last letter to Harry. It explained what was happening and what he had left for the young wizard. Then he approached the Dursleys.

Vernon had been suffering for four years with this freak protecting his wife's nephew. They were living in fear in their own home. Their neighbors now judged them for their lies about the boy. What did they know? They wouldn't know anything about be held hostage in their own home. Who were they to judge good folk like his family. Now the freak was giving them orders while he went somewhere. This would not do. He had to do something, but what?

Hunter was speaking directly to Petunia. "Give this letter to Harry. I'll be gone for a while and this will explain it to him. You won't have to do anything extra. He will continue to study and by the end of the Summer, you'll be rid of him for the year. You know about Hogwarts. His letter will come soon. Just let things transpire as they were meant to and all will be well."

Hunter then returned to the trunk. He had one last thing to do. He would put what was left of his soul into the portrait and make it similar to Tom's diary. He hoped it would act as the horcux had and save young Harry. He began the ritual and as the final piece, cast the curse on himself. Now, it was up to Harry.

 **ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..**

Petunia may have been content to follow Hunter's instructions but Vernon was not. He weighed the pros and cons of what he planned, and finally came to a decision. The trunk and the letter were thrown in the basement. He began eliminating every trace of the freaks' existence there, and waited for the boy to return.

When Harry did return to Privet Dr. that evening, Vernon was waiting with a maniacal look in his eyes. Now Harry was strong, but Vernon was a grown man. Stronger, larger and just a bit mad. No sooner had Harry closed the door, when he was clouted on the head and thrown into the cupboard under the stairs. He was then locked in. and Vernon took his FAMILY out to dinner.

It is said that time is like a river. That you may cause a ripple but eventually, it will return to the right course. That certainly seemed to be the case as July came to a close.

While Harry knew much more than he did if Hunter had never arrived, he was still just a boy not yet eleven. Vernon had beaten him into submission over the course of a week. Harry's spirit wasn't broken, but his body had been. His magic helped to heal him, but he was weak. Not being stupid, he knew to just bide his time and do as he was told. In September, he would be going to Hogwarts. If Hunter had been correct, Dumbledore would need him and that meant he had to rescue him from the muggles. That also brought a question to mind. Where was Hunter?

On July 24th, the letters from Hogwarts began to arrive. If Hunter had been there to see it, it was likely he'd be in hysterics at the stupidity of Vernon. Destroy one ltter, three arrive. Destroy those even more arrive. Board up the house, and the letters arrive in Petunia's eggs. Shred those and they come pouring in through the chimney. Pack up everyone and got to a motel, the letters follow them. Hide out on a hut on a rock in the water, A giant by the name of Hagrid knocks down your door.

Harry was still ignorant when it came to his parents. Hunter had told him much, but with little detail. Hagrid was filling some of those details in, but he was guarded. When they went to Diagon Alley, The changes from Hunter's life emerged. Harry was not shy, he was guarded. When the crowd in the Leaky Cauldron began closing in, Harry stood up to them all and told them to back off. Once he had control of the crowd (aided by Hagrid finally stepping in when Harry bellowed at the crowd) Harry greeted each person and played the hero. When Quirrel wouldn't shake is hand, Harry recognized him as the enemy.

At Gringotts Harry made another step toward his manhood. When Hagrid produced the key to Harry's vault, Harry spoke out. "Hagrid, if that key is to my vault, why do you have it?" Hagrid explained Dumbledore had been holding it and sent it with him when he went to get Harry. That brought a new question and made Hagrid very nervous. "Why did Dumbledore have the key to _my_ vault?" Hagrid explained (nervously) that Dumbledore was was Harry's guardian. A lie Dumbledore had put forth years ago. The Goblin at the desk picked up on the questions and informed Ragnok while Harry and Hagrid conducted their business, aided b Griphook.

Madam Malkin's shop established what house Harry was going to be it without him even knowing it. Harry hated bullies and Draco Malfoy was certainly a bully. Their conversation was reaching the point of Harry telling the blonde ponce to sod off when the seamstress dismissed Draco and began working on Harry.

At the bookstore, Harry was perusing some titles that Hagrid was not in favor of. Harry was pushing and Hagrid pulled him away. It was not until Harry met his new owl, that he began to warm to Hagrid again. Harry knew Hagrid wasn't all that bright, but he had a genuine love of animals that could only come from a pure heart. The gigantic man may be misguided, but he was not a bad guy.

Ollivander was without a doubt, the creepiest individual Harry had ever seen. Even the movie villans were not as weird as that old man. When Harry finally got his wand, he also got a holster for it. Hunter had one and Harry wanted to emulate his mentor.

Upon returning to Privet Drive, Harry decided to re-establish who the alpha was. He was barely in the door and Vernon attacked again. Harry expected it though and ducked. Then he kicked Vernon in the family jewels a few times to make sure he went down. Then a few kicks to the ribs to prove a point before a punt to the jaw, breaking it. Then Vernon knew fear again as Harry pointed his wand between Vernon's eyes.

"If you touch me EVER again, I will cut off your arms and legs before I feed you to your sister's dog and THEN I will finish the transformation on your son into a pig. I wonder how much bacon they could make from him?" So ended the domination of Vernon Dursley.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was dropped off at Kings Cross but didn't know how to find the train. Vernon certainly wasn't going to help. When Hagrid came for him, Harry played dumb and went through Diagon Alley as if he never had seen it before. Now here at the station he remembered his mentor and some of their last days together. Hunter was chuckling. "I'm leaving you with a few surprises Harry. You have to find the train on your own, just like I did. You'll eventually get to Hogwarts if you fail, because Dumbledore will look for you, but I think you'll be too embarrassed to care by then." Hunter remembered that the entrance to 9 ¾ was how he met his beloved Ginny. Harry would have that opportunity. Even if it didn't end the same, he would have the chance.

Harry wandered around the station looking for track 9 ¾ with no luck. He refused to give up. Hunter would come back to tear the mickey out of him. He leaned against the wall while he thought and heard a woman say something about muggles as she passed by. He approached them and Ginny saw him first. "Hello, are you going to Hogwarts too?" Harry smiled and sighed. "Yes, thank you. I've been trying to figure out where the platform was for the last hour. My mentor promised I would make it to Hogwarts, but I'm not enthused to have the others tease me because Hagrid had to come get me for not making it to the train." Ginny explained it to him and Molly watched over her as she explained. She didn't approve of his mentor's tactics but she could see its merit. Harry watched the older boys go through and then walked through himself.

When the ladies came through, Harry decided to ham it up some as he thanked them. He took Ginny's hand and bowed to kiss it. "Thank you Lady Ginny. You have come to my rescue in my time of need. If ever you need a favor of Harry Potter, you have but to ask me. I am in your debt." He had a sly smirk on his face reminding her of the twins. She was already blushing at the silliness, as was her mother who was smiling at his playful banter, when Ginny realized what he said. "Harry Potter? Did you say Harry Potter?" Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'm not much, but like I said, if you need my help, just ask me." Ginny almost fainted as Harry waved and got on the train.

The train ride did not impress Harry. The Weasley twins were hilarious, but their brothers were a pain. Percy was so stuck up Harry wanted to pummel him and Ron was an unmannered moron. Harry had felt bad for the poor kid. When the snack cart passed, he bought a little of everything. He traded half the candy for half the corned beef sandwiches Ron had brought. All looked good until Harry saw Ron eat. Everything went downhill from there. He also met a bushy haired girl named Hermione. She acted as if everyone around was an idiot and she knew everything. Then there was Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. He was every bit the pureblood bigot Hunter had said the Malfoys were. When he met Neville Longbottom, The boy had not confidence at all. Harry remembered how he had been before Hunter, and decided that he was going to make Neville shine. Shine like Hunter had him.

 **November 16, 1991**

Harry was still amazed he hadn't killed someone. Hunter had been a great teacher and a terrific mentor. While Harry hadn't many "friends" while growing up, he was friendly enough and the last four years had been great. Hogwarts, for all its wonder and majesty, had been a nightmare. He had already been in several fights because of either Malfoy or Ron Weasley. Some were due to both. The bushy-haired girl had recently become his latest project because he had saved her from a troll. Neville was coming along nicely but now that Hermione was part of the group there were arguments over cultural differences. What bugged him was both sides needed to be discussed. While Neville and Hermione could discuss things amicably, Ron refused to see the muggle way as anything but mental. If the twins hadn't intervened, Harry was certain he would have killed the boy. Though, Ron was better than Malfoy.

The little blond ponce was the bane of his existence. He hounded Harry. Hunter had warned him the Malfoys were bigots, but this was beyond real. The only good out of him was when he stole Neville's remembrall and Harry made the quidditch team while getting it back. If Hunter were here, Harry would punch him in the nose. That damned duel Malfoy had called for almost got him caught by Filch. Hunter didn't explain duels so he had to go on what Ron said. Neville only understood the very basics. Harry hated being ignorant and decided he'd get a book as soon as he could, and learn.

The teachers were another calamity. Most seemed to believe the sun rose and set with Dumbledore. Others like McGonagall were of their own mind but bowed to his authority as headmaster. The DADA teacher was a stuttering idiot and to make things worse, someone in that class was trying to enter Harry's mind while he was there. Harry couldn't tell who, but it was only in Quirrell's DADA class and Potions with Snape. That was the big one, Snape.

From day one Harry had problems with Snape. Hunter warned him and explained WHY Snape would be like this, but it didn't give a true account. Snape was without a doubt, the worst teacher Harry had ever met. He was asking questions a fifth-year student would have to look up and was angry that Harry knew the answer. Add to it, that the man didn't teach, just put the directions on the board and set them loose. If Neville didn't have Harry, this grease-ball vampire wanna-be would have had Neville causing explosions. Harry complained but he was told that there was nothing that could be done.

At Christmas Harry stayed at school. He had no desire to see the Dursleys. Neville went home but didn't think his grandmother would be okay with inviting Harry to join them. This left Harry alone with the Weasley boys. It wasn't all bad. The twins were a trip, and even Percy lightened up. He played chess with Ron and was amazed that someone who was a moron usually could be a master at chess. He must be some kind of savant. Harry was quite surprised to see presents waiting for him when Ron woke him on Christmas morning. When he opened the package with his dad's invisibility cloak Harry became a little angry. Hunter had told him about the cloak and even told him Dumbledore would return it at Christmas. Harry didn't believe Hunter on that. Even Dumbledore couldn't be that manipulating, could he? Now that he saw the cloak, he was forced to see Hunter was right. Harry got his temper under control and pretended he was happy throughout the day.

 **May 10, 1992**

Harry was cursing himself. He had made sure he didn't forget the cloak, but waited too long to put it on. Now here he was, in McGonagall's office because Filch had caught them. She assumed that Draco and Neville had both been caught in a ruse designed by Harry and was docking them fifty points each. "Professor, this is my fault, you can't…" She became angrier at that. "Don't tell me what I can or cannot do Potter…" They were sent back to their dorms dreading the dawn. Harry had to comfort Neville, who was openly sobbing that night. Hermione was no better in the morning. Harry knew people were going to be upset, but he was amazed at the cruelty of his own housemates. It was if he, Neville and Hermione were lepers. Even his teammates were treating him like dragon dung. He was getting fed up. After Monday's practice he had had enough. He called Wood to the side. "Find a new seeker, Wood. I'm resigning. I don't need this." Wood was furious. "Resign?! How is that going to get the points back? And are you really going to let down Gryffindor, your team, me?" Harry shook his head. "Why not? You all gave up on me, Neville and Hermione." Harry then turned and left.

Tuesday night Harry and company were serving their detention. Something was killing unicorns and they were going to help Hagrid find it. They were split into pairs. Neville and Malfoy went with Fang, Hagrid's dog, while Harry and Hermione went with Hagrid. This was a mistake as far as Harry was concerned and he was proven correct after they met Bane and Ronan of the centaurs. Red sparks alerted them to trouble and Hagrid rushed to the sight. He returned with Malfoy, Neville and Fang. Neville was shaken up because Draco thought it would be funny to sneak behind and scare him. Harry wanted to rip the fool's head off. He was granted the opportunity when he was paired with Malfoy and fang for the rest of the time. Hagrid figured Harry would not let Malfoy scare him. For the next half hour, Harry searched the forest and plotted the best way to get Draco.

They came to a small clearing and surprisingly found a unicorn. It was obviously dead, based on the lack of movement and the odd position it was in. If it were merely asleep, there would be movement from breathing. As they got close, they saw something approach the unicorn and begin drinking its blood. Malfoy screamed and ran away, Fang close on his heels. This garnered the attention of the creature and when it stared at Harry, his scar felt like it caught fire. He drew his wand and fired a few hexes but he missed. He heard hooves and before the creature got to him, a centaur leaped over him. The pain in his scar began to fade and Harry saw the centaur who saved him.

Firenze, he called himself, carried Harry back to Hagid and the others. They had a small argument with Bane and Ronan but then they discussed what was going on. Harry knew the Sorcerers Stone was hidden in Hogwarts thanks to Firenze, but now he knew the pain in his scar was caused by Voldemort. That thing that attacked was Voldemort. Now Harry knew what Hunter had been talking about.

Before they left the forest that night, Harry spun Draco around and broke his jaw with a right cross. "Endanger me like that again, and I may kill you." Harry growled. "You're a coward and a bully, but I'm not putting up with it anymore. Cross me again and suffer. Savvy?" Draco nodded, and Harry left.

Facing Quirrel-mort took a lot out of Harry. Hunter had told him Voldemort would be back, but not this soon. Harry realized he was nowhere near good enough to face this guy for real. Just as a wraith of some kind he had almost won. Harry was going to have to take his studies more seriously. As Harry sat up on his bed in the hospital wing, Dumbledore made his presence known. Harry had not trusted this man before and was even more on guard now. When he asked the headmaster as to why voldemort came after him, he had hoped that the aged wizard would come clean. He was thoroughly disappointed. Since he looked down (presumably pouting) Dumbledore couldn't scan Harry's mind. It would be too noticeable, so Dumbledore didn't see just how much trust he had finally lost. Harry would never follow the man blindly now.

The leaving feast was a circus and Dumbledore was the ringmaster. Points he awarded to Harry and company pushed Gryffindor to a victory of the house cup. That led to Wood and the rest of the quidditch team to come asking Harry to rejoin the team. Harry vehemently refused. They had betrayed him. "Really you want me back? That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Ravenclaw waxed your arses would it?" Harry growled. Angelina showed a temper with a ferocity that was only equaled by it's stupidity and began railing at Harry. The twins tried to control her but it was too late and Harry held his wand pointed between her eyes.

"You think you're the head bitch in charge Johnson? Let me explain it in simple terms so that morons like you can understand. YOU TURNED ON ME! You held us as pariahs over a contest that is rigged from the start. Snape takes points from everyone else and piles them on to Slytherin and NOBODY stops him. Yet you people are so damned dumb, you get upset over it. You betrayed me, and then only after you realize that I have something you want, that you need, you come with open arms. You shouldn't be a lion because you're a bloody snake! I don't need quidditch. I just liked to fly. And my true friends stuck by me when the rest of you shunned us. ' _Your house will be like your family..._ ' Well you certainly match my relatives. You're nothing but a bunch of traitors and cowards!" Harry turned and left.

A week later, Harry was on his way back to London with a photo album with hundreds of pictures of his parents. Most of Gryffidor was still ashamed of themselves, but Neville, Hermione and the Weasley boys were all in good with him. Well, all but Percy that is.


	5. Chapter 5

**August 2, 1995**

Harry had just returned with Dudley from the dementor attack. Petunia was beside herself trying to care for her son, and Vernon was beyond furious.

"That's it! No more! I have had it with you freaks and your freakishness!" He raaced to the basementand returned with a trunk. A trunk Harry recognized immediately. It was Hunter's trunk! Vernon was already yelling again before Harry could speak. "Out! Get the rest of your freaky, go-for-nothing, weirdness, and this blodody trunk and get out of our house! Leave us good folk in peace! Go! NOW!"

it was then that a Howler burst into flames and he heard a booming voice "Remember my last Petunia!" Petunia Dursley very obediently moved to calm her husband. After some shouted whispers Harry was told to take the trunk and go to his room. Once there, Harry opened the trunk and entered the classroom of his long vanished mentor.

Harry began looking around, and began to smile as the memories of his childhood after his savior came, visited his mind. That's when he saw it. The painting on the wall that he knew was not there before. Walking up to it he whispered in awe. "Hunter?"

To Harry's shock, the portrait came alive! Looking around to get his bearings first, the painting looked closely at Harry and spoke. "How long has it been Harry?"

Harry explained that it had been over four years since He had disappeared. This didn't sit well with Hunter. "Why didn't you come to me sooner? I told you in the letter to use this trunk as your base of operations." Harry was confused though. "What letter? The last letter you sent me said you would be gone for a few and that I was to continue to study. Then you vanished." Hunter realized immediately what had happened. Vernon, presented with an opportunity to regain control had destroyed the letter and hidden any trace of Hunter's existance. "Okay Harry. I see what is going on. Why don't you fill me in on your last few years. I have much to tell you, but I need to catch up to you before I can even begin to explain."

Harry began to recount his first four years of Hogwarts and Hunter asked pertinent questions where he saw major differences between his life and Harry's. The first year was quite similar. "Please tell me you did rejoin the qudditch team." Hunter pleaded. "Yeah, Wood got the Twins to beg for him and after they saved me from this Dursley-prision, I couldn't honestly tell them no. Angelina can go piss up a rope for all I care though." Hunter nodded at this and had Harry continue his tale.

Upon returning from Hogwarts, Harry was beaten into unconsciousness and thrown in the smallest bedroom of #4 Privet Dr. His school things and wand were locked in a cupboard and he was put to work. It took time for him to heal enough to do magic and that was when a house elf named Dobby entered the picture. The letter from the Ministry of Magic put a sense of command and power in Vernon. Then the Weasleys saved him from his muggle prison.

The currents brought him to fighting with a basilisk in order to save young Ginny Weasley and ending the Diary before a phoenix saved him from his own arrogance.

In his third year he encountered dementors and his godfather. Not before causing Marge Dursley to blow up like a balloon though. Hunter's influence caused another ripple as Harry fought with Ron over Scabbers, because he remembered something about not trusting rats. Harry almost got the traitor, but he slipped away. And when Hermione went to McGonagall behind his back over the Firebolt, she was persona-non-gratta for months

When they got to fourth year, things were very different. The World Cup and Death-eater activity were the same, but Crouch got Ron's wand not Harry's. Then the train ride and the school. Harry encountered the Tri-wizard Tournament. When the bulk of the school turned on him Harry became plain angry instead of sad. He looked back on the heroes in his favorite movies and comics. Thinking to himself ' _What would Batman do?_ ' or W _hat would Luke Skywalker do here?_ ' and took to the fight aggressively. It wasn't just surviving, now he was out to win.

Rita Skeeter met with Harry's temper when she shoved him a broom closet for his interview. Her notes and that Quick-quotes quill were incinerated, and he reminded her how she and everyone else owed the Potters for their current freedom. Then Dumbledore arrived and the wand weighing ceremony began.

Parseltonge bought Harry time, but he still needed his Firebolt and some fancy flying to beat that damned Horntail.

Ron's apology, pathetic as it was, was met with a right hook. Harry wanted nothing to do with the jealous git.

Hermione didn't turn on him, but felt he was being unreasonable regarding Ron and chastised him. A lecture that cost her her friend for several months.

Harry's hatred of bullies had caused him to save Luna Lovegood from her house-mates, and thus, he took her to the Yule Ball. She enjoyed being at the ball, but she was happy to leave early and saw Harry wanted out as quick as possible. She even more enjoyed being Harry's treasure in the black lake as it gave her a unique view of the merpeople and their domain for an article in the Quibbler.

Since he was playing to win, not just survive, Harry surprised Hunter. He didn't share the glory and took the cup alone. Thus Cedric did not die as he had in Hunter's time. The rest however went exactly as Hunter remembered. Hunter listened intently and sighed. It was time. Time to come clean, and time to tell Harry what truly was in his future.

"Okay Harry. Now that I'm on par with you, it is time for you to get on par with me. The first thing is going to shock the hell out of you. I am called Hunter now, but I was Born Harrison James Potter."

 **ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..**

Harry ran through a whole gamut of emotions. First was shock, eventually rage, and settling on depression. He realized that Hunter was him, and Hunter was dead. It was not a reality he was ready to face. Hunter let him go until he looked defeated. That's when he intervened.

"Yeah, I can see how that wouldn't sit well with you. Part of this was an accident and part is because I was blinded by my own fears." Harry looked up at that, confused by the comment. "I was afraid to let you suffer as I had. I thought I could interfere, and prevent all the wrongs that I endured. But I was arrogant. I thought I knew better than everyone else." Hunter began laughing at that. "I turned into what I hated. I became another Dumbledore."

Harry and Hunter discussed many things from that point. Harry was a little irritated that Hunter would not tell him more of his future, but Hunter countered that they had already changed too much and Hunter's life was not likely to be Harry's life. "my wife, my children, almost my entire family was wiped out. I pray that what I have done, and what I do now, prevents that." Harry was considering all Hunter said, then took a breath. "Okay what can you tell me?"

Hunter explained the horcruxes first. All but the one in Harry that is. Hunter had hit him with an enormous shock and Harry being a horcrux could wait.

For the next three days and nights Harry was brought up to speed on all manners of splls and dueling. He would still need to practice and get used to them, but he now had the knowledge. Nothing on theory, but on the practical side, he would be far above any save Dumbledore and Voldemort.

That was only the first part. Hunter had a plan for the horcruxes. He only hoped that the booby-trap on the faux prophecy did the trick on that snake. Harry would be collected by Dumbledore's people and he would be taken to where a horcrux was hidden. Harry would need to collect it from the house elf there.

Next was the trial. Hunter explained how Dumbledore came in and "saved the day" after his trial had been illegally moved up. Harry nodded. This would be a little tricky.

Hunter also told Harry he had to ease off on Ron and Hermione. That did not sit well with the teenager. He had finally given Ron a chance to come into his circle again and he abruptly abandoned him, just as Hermione and Ginny had. Hunter explained why and how Dumbledore held a great deal of sway with people. Not to mention the smothering Molly Weasley. Harry nodded again, but it was for show. Harry was done with Ron. Hermione? Well maybe her and Ginny too. But Ron was a jealous git and Harry was done with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry thought. He was given a slip of paper. "The Order of the Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld Pl." After he comprehended what he read he watched as another house appeared from the wall.

Once inside he saw Sirius who smiled at him. Mrs. Weasley came out and after a hug she told Harry to go upstairs. As soon as he opened the door a bushy-haired blur tackled him. "Harry!" She released him and began her questions about how he was, and expressing how wrong it was he had to have a trial, but Harry didn't hear much of it. He was remembering what he had been through. Left at the Dursley's all summer. No news, abandoned by his friends for the most part, and now with this dementor attack and a trial, Harry was just angry. The look in his eyes stopped Hermione cold. Ron began to speak and the look shifted to him which scared Ron into silence. Harry let loose. At the end of his rant Hermione tried to defend their actions, explaining it was on Dumbledore's orders. That just made things worse. "So you chose him over me. I see." Before Harry went off again, Fred and George popped in. "Thought we heard you Harry" "Yeah. Don't hold back mate." "Let it all out." Their twinspeak had Harry's head spinning. "What are you on about?" He asked.

The twins lead him out and explained what his investment was doing. They pulled out a new invention of theirs, the extendible-ears, for a practical demonstration as they listened in on the meeting. Ginny joined them as did Hermione and Ron as they heard the argument going on. Molly was defending Harry as one of her own, Sirius was staking his claim as godfather and Snape was being his usual nasty self when Hermione's half-kneezle Crookshanks destroyed the listening end of the ears and cut their connection.

After the meeting, everyone came down for a late dinner. The adults were explaining what was going on in the world to Harry. But they were hiding something. Harry read the articles and saw the obvious smear campaign. He almost heard what Voldemort was after, but Molly went into mama bear mode and shut them all down. She wasn't going to leave Harry alone with Sirius and sent the kids to bed. Harry smiled and realized it was time he began asking questions. Ones he knew would start to make Sirius think. Like how was it every suspected Death-eater got a trial but not him. It was time to make some changes. Morning wouldn't come soon enough

 **Trials and Tribulations**

The 12th of August was Harry's trial. Mr. Weasley accompanied Harry to the Ministry. He couldn't get Arthur to leave early and they were late. Harry was amazed at the proceeding but he was not afraid. Fudge tried to cut off his explanations of the dementor attack but Dumbledore came in and turned the tables on the minister. After a small interruption by a toad-looking woman, Harry finally became fed up. "This is wasting time." He drew his wand and made an oath before Dumbledore could stop him. "I, the wizard known as Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, son of James and Lilt Potter, swear on my life and my magic, that on the evening of August 2, 1995, I and my muggle cousin Dudley Dursley were attacked by two dementors. So I swear, so mote it be." There was a flash signifying that magic had accepted his oath and Harry wasted no time in calling forth Prongs. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted.

The ethereal stag circled the room so that all could see him before stopping in front of Fudge and butting heads. Fudge was knocked over and out of his seat. "Now, does anyone else DARE call me a liar?" Many shook their heads and there was murmuring around the room. Harry saw Umbrige about to speak so he beat her to it. "Now That effectively eliminates the charges but there is the fact that I performed magic in front of a muggle. Well since that muggle is my cousin, whom I have lived with since I was fifteen months old, and is the son of Lily Evans' muggle sister, it renders the point moot because they are fully aware of magic."

Umbridge would not be denied and harped about the two previous instances of magic at #4. Harry smiled. "Tell me madam Umbitch..." Delores was furious. "MY NAME IS DELORES JANE UMBRIDGE, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" She shouted. "Umbridge? Well that does make more sense than what I had been told, no matter. As I was saying, Who is this trollop Mafelda Hopkirk and where is she? Can she prove I performed the magic indicated on these instances?" Umbridge began to speak but Harry kept on. "No she cannot. It is another failing of this ministry. You can tell magic was done and the type of magic used, but you can't tell who did it. It is another of the biased, bigoted laws aimed to torment and bully muggle-born or in my case muggle-raised, students. A house elf performed the hovering charm in 1992 that I was blamed for, but because this ministry doesn't care about anyone unless they can help line their pockets, nobody followed the law and sent an auror to check my wand."

It was a slap in the face of honest and corrupt politicians at the same time. The corrupt, like Fudge, began to sweat and the honest became angry at the insult. Amelia Bones took offense and demanded an apology. "An apology? Why? Your very minister ignores the laws just as his predecessors. In 1993, he placed Rubeus Hagrid in Azkaban for allegedly opening the Chamber of Secrets, just so he could be seen as doing something. When it was proven that Hagrid was innocent he was released, but never got an apology and was never exonerated for the false charges that got him expelled from Hogwarts. Where is his apology?

Last year Mad-eye Moody was locked in a trunk and impersonated by a convicted death-eater by the name of Barty Crouch Jr. How did he escape Azkaban? Oh that's right, he was supposedly dead. Tell me how did a dead man impersonate a former auror, and how did a dead man find himself getting the dementors kiss, when the Minister entered his cell? And why did the Minister interrogate a prisoner without an auror present?" Fudge was sweating like a pig in summer and Madam Bones was gobsmacked. Harry kept going as he had a captive and enraptured audience.

You people gave Peter Pettigrew the Order of Merlin for supposedly fighting against Voldemort." Many shuttered at the name. "But where are the Orders of Merlin for my Parents. Is it because James Potter is a quote blood-traitor? Is it because Lly Evans was a quote mud-blood? Where is the one for me, since I ended Voldemort's reign of terror that Halloween in 1981? No you are a bunch of liars and hypocrites. I know for a fact Pettigrew isn't dead. I spoke with him and he admitted he betrayed my parents. He was the secret-keeper not Sirius Black." Harry was on a roll and wasn't slowing down. He just wished Hunter was there to see this.

"You want me to swear another oath on my magic? I can do it no problem. I told Fudge there about it and was told I was under the effects of a confundus charm. What a load of dragon dung. I am still amazed that I am even getting a trial today. I expected to be thrown in Azkaban without one, just like you did to Sirius Black. Fudge was certainly trying, but apparently Dumbledore still had enough sway to force you to follow the law. Too bad he didn't do that for Sirius. Maybe then my godfather would have raised me properly instead of me being tortured for ten years."

The wizengamot was in arms now. Harry had exposed more corruption in this trial than the DMLE had found after the fall of Voldemort. Umbridge tried to save her minister and beloved ministry by once again calling Harry a liar, but that was met with a cold and calculated move from Harry. "Again, you call me a liar. I expected as much." Harry once again made a wizards' oath verifying the truth of his statements. This time when prongs stopped, he knocked Umbridge out of her chair.

"I have said my peace and told the truth. You can accept it or you can think me a liar. I no longer care. If, however, I am proven right, and Voldemort has returned, don't come to me to save your arses. You called me a liar and drug my name through the mud. For the past year I have been maligned by the papers and recently by this ministry. If you were not a servant of the dork lord, then you owed me a debt for saving you from him. Instead you allowed enemies of my house to go free and stole members of my family from me. And now you condemn me instead of paying your debt. Pray that I am a liar, because if I am not, you just lost the person who saved you last time, and I will not help you again."

Dumbledore was so shocked he couldn't speak. His mouth opened and closed, but there were no words. The Wizengamot was a mass of sub committees all discussing what they had heard. Finally Madam Bones called for a vote and Harry was cleared of all charges. Harry left the courtroom without any comments and a look of disgust on his face. He knew the ministry was corrupt save for a few like Amelia Bones and Arthur Weasley, but the good was few and far between.

With the trial behind him, Harry spent most of his time searching the Black family library. As he searched through, he found a section on wandless casting. That was huge. It also explained how Voldemort had batted away Harry's curses. It was a wandless shield that diverted the energy as it approached. Not block it, just knock it off course. Learning this and other tricks was an instant necessity in Harry's eyes.

Harry was pretty cold to Hermione and Ron all month. They had agreed to help Dumbledore hide information from him. Helped to keep him locked in that hell. So what if they were told they were helping him. They had betrayed him. Something that Ron would apparently do all his life. At least based on what Hunter had experienced. Ginny actually made a decent apology. Since she had had Voldemort posess her in her first year, she was treated differently. Her mother more smothering. "I guess she's right after all. I almost get everyone killed." Harry snapped at that.

"That's Hippogriff shite and you know it! Maybe nobody told you about my first year. Voldemort possessed Quirrell, and all year he tried to steal the Philosophers' stone. I had to kill Quirrell to beat Voldemort. And he was a grown, fully trained wizard. You as an un-trained eleven year old witch, fought him off for most of the school year before you finally succumbed. If a fully trained wizard couldn't do it, how were you supposed to? You are a strong witch Ginny Weasley. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Harry thought of the Marauders. They violated the rules and became animagi to help their friend. His friends? He didn't follow the rules when he saved them, or Sirius. Why couldn't they do the same for him? But they couldn't see that. Hermione wanted to justify her actions and Ron was oblivious. Harry just began avoiding them. He decided to spend most of his time with Sirius, talking about his parents and the Marauders and the various pranks. Remus and Tonks would join them sometimes and Harry began to relax some.

Sirius of course was starting to feel like his old self as he relayed those stories to Harry and both of them began to heal wounds that nobody else even saw. Sirius was even giving tips of dating. Harry was a little worried at that but Remus countered some of the extreme suggestions Sirius offered.

As August was coming to a close, Harry called for Kreature. He was going to eliminate those damned horcruxes. The elf was shaking as he explained what Voldemort had him do. Then he told how Master Regulus went to the cave and stole the locket. "Master Regulus says to destroys the locket but Kreature can't. He burns it, uses his magic, beats it with a hammer, but Kreature fails. Kreature can't destroys it." The elf began sobbing loudly and Harry saw the torment the little thing had put himself through. "I know what will destroy the locket." Kreature heard Harry and stopped silent. "Harry Potter can destroys the locket?" the elf asked. Harry nodded and they began discussing what to do.

Hogwarts Letters arrived the next day, the 31st. It left no time for dawdling. With the letters and booklists were also prefect badges. Hermione was no surprise to anyone, but the other had gone to Ron. This overwhelmed Mrs. Weasley who went into a prideful speech, but Harry began to look deeply into it.. Seamus and Dean were not prefect material, and Neville was still a follower not a leader, yet, so he was out, but why him? His grades weren't Hermione's equal but they were better than Ron. And he had always tried to help others both in his house and in other houses, unlike Ron. And he was nowhere near as lazy as Ron, so how did Ron get the badge instead of him? Then it hit him. Ron and Hermione did what Dumbledore asked for and he made them prefects. He wondered if they even realized that essentially, they had sold him out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

I began writing this years ago. Maybe a month after reading DH. I just never finished it. I am currently editing what I had and chopping it up into chapters, which is why the updates have been so quick.

If you folks don't like what I write, fine, but if you leave a review, please make it intelligent. Unlike "Goose" who skimmed the story and then called me unoriginal because Harry hates everyone.

Now THANK YOU to all who have reviewed and I hope you enjoy it. This is likely to be the last update for the week. I have to go back to work. So until the weekend, ENJOY!

" **You did WHAT?!"**

Hunter was enraged and Harry didn't understand why. He had stirred things so much that he was forcing the hands of his enemy. Sirius was sure to get a trial now. Amelia Bones was furious when she left the courtroom and was sure to be digging for the truth now. "What is your problem? I thought you, of all people, would appreciate this!" Harry snapped.

Hunter paced in his frame before he got control again. "Okay, lets go over what has happened, and perhaps you'll see where that Gryffidor boldness was a mistake as opposed to that Slytherin cunning I know you have. The hat did want to put you in Slytherin right?" Harry was insulted but nodded in answer to the question.

"Good. Now you did get cleared or acquitted of the charges. That was effective. However, you now painted an even bigger target on yourself. Umbridge sent the dementors at you to shut you up. Don't try to push on that, she covered her tracks well." Hunter saw the look in Hatrry's eyes and knew it all too well. "Now if she sent dementors into a muggle town just to eliminate you before, what do you think she's willing to do now?" That stopped Harry cold, because he hadn't thought she would be able to come at him due to the corruption he had exposed. "Right. Now you see it don't you. In the chaos you have created, she may actually have a better shot at taking you out. So we'll have to plan a little just to get through the Trip to Hogwarts."

Harry was a little embarrassed. He thought he had it worked out, but Hunter was proving he didn't. His way usually did work but with major flaws. Hermione had pointed that out numerous times. Oh how he hated when she was right.

"Now that we have that established let's move on to your friends." Harry hmpfed at the comment friends, but Hunter was focused. "Come off it Harry Hermione was always going to be a prefect. She is addicted to authority and books. If a book told her the sky was green or a teacher the black lake was purple, she would be to Madam Pompfrey getting her eyes checked. I never could get my head up my arse far enough to see her point of view on that. Snape should have proven her wrong long ago, but she just won't believe it." Harry begrudgingly nodded in agreement.

"As for Ron. You have gotten to this point far sooner than me. It took me to my late thirties before I had written that git off. I gave he so many chances and forgave with almost no effort. He is not a bad guy, but he is jealous and selfish. He was made Prefect because Dumbledore couldn't put it on you. You were the best candidate. I was at least, but The press was out to hang me and the ministry too. So he felt the pressure of that responsibility would be too much. Ron needed to grow up, and by putting the prefect mantle on him, Dumbledore did two things. One, he gave Ron the responsibility to force him to grow up. Two, it made Molly Weasley and even more loyal follower. Let's face it, she'd kiss his arse if were to bare it."

The two laughed for a moment before Hunter went back to his lecture. He complimented Harry on his handling of Ginny, and the comradeery he gave to Sirius and Remus. Harry was going to be blunt a painful with the last two Marauders, but Hunter advised a more subtle approach. Harry acquiesced and they moved on. Harry had the locket and Hunter was discussing how to destroy it. He also pointed out the Diadem of Ravenclaw and the Room of Requirement.

 **Train-rides and Toadies**

Padfoot in his dog form joined them at the train station this year and before they left, He handed Harry a picture. It was of the Order when his parents were part of it. In addition to his parents, there were also Neville's parents standing right next to James and Lily. Sirius explained they were all good friends and that Alice (Neville's Mum) was Harry's godmother. Harry asked why he wasn't allowed to stay with her and Neville as opposed to the Dursleys. Sirius shook his head, but before he could answer, the whistle blew and Harry got on the train waving goodbye to Padfoot, Tonks, and Mooney as well as Mrs. Weasley.

Harry sat almost alone on the way to Hogwarts. Only Neville was with him and talked about his new plant. Harry realized he had kind of abandoned Neville so the boy wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. He decided to correct that and work with Neville more than he had.

Ginny was with some of her classmates and the twins were with Lee Jordan and the "quidditch vixens" Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Neville after the prefect meeting. Neville was worried as Harry was only being civil to them. It was a very cold and quiet trip as even Malfoy didn't make an appearance.

When they reached Hogsmeade Harry and the group were joined by Luna Lovegood. Harry saw a strange horse-like skeleton pulling the carriage. Hermione and the others didn't see it. Luna explained that he wasn't wrong and that thestrals were not apparent to people who had not seen death. At the welcoming feast, Umbridge the toad-woman from his trial gave a little speech, and Harry knew the troubles would follow. Things didn't get better when he entered the common room. Seamus went off on Harry based of what the Daily Prophet had been writing. According to the paper (and the Ministry) Harry was lying and Dumbledore was senile. Harry took offense and argued with the Irishman. Ron took Harry's side. It was obvious to Harry he was trying to get back in his good graces. When Harry left, Neville joined in Harry's defense but you could clearly see the house was divided.

 **ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..**

Harry went out under the cloak and made his way to the seventh floor. There he found the Room of requirement, just as Hunter described. He carefully collected the Diadem and took both it, and the locket to the Chamber of Secrets where he called for Kreature.

Kreature was in shock that Harry had killed the monstrous snake. Harry paid it little mind and grabbed a fang. He tried to stab the locket but it moved. Harry suggested Kreature take the fang while he held the locket in place with magic. While Harry kept it still, Kreature stabbed the locket with the fang and a scream came out of it. There was a black smoke also but in the end the scream and the smoke disappeared and whatever was in the locket was dead.

Kreature was sobbing while Harry tried to comfort the elf. "Kreature, you have done well and fulfilled Master Regulus' wishes. You are a good elf." Kreature began sobbing again and latched onto Harry's leg similar to Dobby. "Kreature, you will not punish yourself. I want you to rest for the remainder of the day, and tomorrow I want you to begin properly cleaning the house, top to bottom. From now on, you will respect Sirius as you did Regulus. If he upsets you or tells you to go away, you will come to me." Harry left no room for question. Kreature bowed and popped out.

Now Harry went for the Diadem. He was hoping to just scratch it with the fang and thus save the beautiful tiara. It would be brilliant if he could give it to Flitwick and return a piece of history. Unfortunately, when the venom of the basilisk came in contact with the diadem, not only did the shrieking and the smoke come out, but the diadem seemed to crumble before his eyes.

.

 **ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..ACotSoT..**

Harry made some changes to his schedule. He had gotten lazy without Hunter as the taskmaster, but after the tournament and now with the trunk, it was time to get back on track. First was to drop Divination. Trelawney was a drunk and he had had enough of her. He also added Ancient Runes. He had to test out to be placed in the class, but with the knowledge he got from Hunter, he succeeded and McGonagall signed him up. Most classes were tougher because this was OWL year, but Harry was actually just reviewing what he picked up from Hunter. Thanks to the memories he knew all the theory he just had to practice. This upset Hermione to no end as she felt Harry was somehow cheating. The only thing that kept her civil was Ancient Runes, since Harry actually studied for that one.

In Potions, Snape tried to bully Neville but with Harry as his partner, Neville didn't have as many problems. Harry kept his eyes open for his friend and before Neville made a mistake Harry stopped him. Snape couldn't rattle Harry either and at the end of class he tried to punish them by destroying their samples. "What a shame Potter. You and Longbottom will have to take a zero for the day." Harry expected something like this and was ready. "Actually that happened enough last year that I now take a second sample before I clear my cauldron. Neville did the same." Harry handed him two samples. "So now we won't be missed." Snape was livid as Harry walked out.

The first DADA with Umbridge was bad. She went on degrading the previous instructors and how this year they would learn without the need for using spells. Hunter had warned him, but Harry hadn't believed. Harry couldn't figure how she expected them to survive on just theory so he asked. Umbridge asked what he thought was out there.

"Well there's the dementors that got me this summer, remember my trial? They got me third year too, here during a quidditch match and then there's werewolves, and vampires. You've passed laws on the regulation of the last two, but what if they go rogue? Are you content to wait for a auror to save you and just hope he gets there in time? I'm not. Considering I had to fight off those dementors and no auror showed up at all, I'm more than a little concerned. And then there's Voldemort..." Umbridge went on the attack.

"You have been told that a dark wizard has returned. This. Is. A. Lie!" Harry was fuming at that. "It is NOT a lie! His little flunky tried to fillet my arm as part of a ritual that brought him back." Umbridge started screaming at him but Harry wasn't backing down. "You were at my trial when I offer to swear an oath on my magic, Nobody asked for it then, but I'll be happy to swear it now!" Umbridge looked like she was about to hex him but Harry was ready. Then she spoke in that sickeningly sweet voice. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, Mr. Potter." She was writing something.

Harry had a detention but before he went he stopped in to speak with Hunter. In some ways he wished he hadn't. Hunter berated him for his hot-headedness. He was right, but Harry didn't want to hear it. It did however come with a warning. She was going to use a blood quill. Harry didn't know what that was. He was furious with the explanation. Hunter saw that look again and tried to nip it in the bud. "What are you going to do Harry, kill her? It is illegal to use that quill for anything other than contracts and the like, but you can't just kill people. You have to find another way."


End file.
